This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall goal of the Oklahoma Center for Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) on Molecular Mechanisms and Genetics of Autoimmunity is to mentor the scientific development of Junior Investigators to achieve outstanding, productive independent research careers and to create the necessary infrastructure to ensure their success in this endeavor. The Recruiting Core, led by John Harley, MD, PhD, identifies, recruits, and retains outstanding Junior Investigator to replace graduates of this COBRE. Recruiting activities will be continuous in this COBRE with the intention of fostering as many early careers for scientists in autoimmunity as possible.